


Untitled Kissing Drabble

by jardinjaponais



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinjaponais/pseuds/jardinjaponais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A ridiculous, self-indulgent Gerard/Bob drabble written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/hl_bella_muerte/7512.html">Bandom Kissing Meme</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Kissing Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> A ridiculous, self-indulgent Gerard/Bob drabble written for the [Bandom Kissing Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/hl_bella_muerte/7512.html).

OK, Gerard just can't take it anymore. Bob and his stupid blue eyes. And his stupid pretty smile, the one where the left corner of his mouth just slightly turns up so that you can barely see it hidden in his beard. And speaking of it, don't even get Gerard started on the hair. So yes, Gerard is fucking done.

He still doesn't expect Bob to put one hand on his neck and one on his cheek before leisurely kissing Gerard back. But hey, Gerard is not complaining and just meets Bob's tongue when it licks across Gerard's bottom lip.


End file.
